


Catnip

by orphan_account



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Anal Play, Autofellatio, Bloodplay, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Facials, Fisting, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, pseudo-bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Once-ler notices the Lorax's cat-like tendencies and decides to buy him a catnip mouse. The Lorax proceeds to get high as all fuck and the Once-ler seizes the opportunity to get some action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> A literate, "reads-like-a-fanfiction" RP by Kitty and Theresa.

The Lorax was curled up under a truffula tree napping when a fly landed on his nose, waking him up. His pupils dilated and he instantly pounced on it, but it slipped between his hands and buzzed around his head. He gave a little growl and crouched down, watching the fly intently and wiggling his hips slightly before pouncing and missing it once again, he didn't stop trying though, determined to catch the annoying flying bastard.

The Once-ler, who had been asleep against the tree opposite the Lorax's, blinked one eye open and tilted his hat up. He let out a laugh at the sight that greeted him. “Lorax, what are you doing? Just leave it alone and it won't bother you.” He released a yawn as he stretched his lanky arms. 

The Lorax shot the Once-ler a glare. “Goddammit, Beanpole, you're gonna scare it away!” he hissed before going back to trying to pounce on the fly. Finally after multiple tries, he finally had the fly caught under his hands on the ground, he let out a triumphant, “Yes!” Then lifted his hands just a bit to peek at it, accidentally allowing the creature to quickly escape and fly far out of the Lorax's reach. “Dammit!”

The Once-ler shook his head with a giggle. The Lorax was just like a cat, if cats had stubby legs and bright yellow moustaches...An idea suddenly occurred to him. “Hey, Moustache!” he called as he stood up, brushing grass off of his trousers. “I'm going into town for a bit, okay? I'll see you later today!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” the Lorax muttered, waving a hand dismissively before curling back up under the tree, another fly landing on his nose less than a second later, and he was back to pouncing, already forgetting where the Once-ler had gone.

The Once-ler returned to the forest a few hours later, carrying a small bag. “Hey, Moustache!” he called, searching around for the brightly-coloured forest guardian. He found him fast asleep underneath the same tree, presumably worn out from fly-chasing. “Moustache,” he whispered, prodding the Lorax with his foot. “Wake up! I brought you something.”

The Lorax blinked awake and looked up groggily at the Once-ler, taking a moment to register the man's words. “What's that?” He sat up, eyeing the man for a moment, maybe he'd brought him some marshmallows or something equally delicious. “What'd you bring me?”

The Once-ler grinned. “Just a brand-new awesome toy for the most adorable forest guardian ever!” He cooed, pulling a plush mouse out of the bag and tossing it to the Lorax. “I figured you'd like something besides flies to chase!” And maybe the Lorax wouldn't be quite so grumpy with a fun toy to distract him.

The Lorax's pupils dilated as he watched the toy mouse bounce on the ground and he instantly lunged for it, catching it under his hands. He peeked under them at it, furrowing his brow, then picked it up, holding it by the tail. “What the hell is this?” Then suddenly he caught a whiff of some intoxicating scent, he dropped the toy and sniffed the air for a moment before realizing that it was coming from the mouse. “That smells amazing!” he gasped, leaning down to snatch up the toy in his mouth.

The Once-ler laughed and clapped his hands together. “I know, right? It's called catnip, I thought you might enjoy it.” he watched the Lorax drool over the toy and bat it around for a while, delighted by the guardian's enthusiasm. “You really like it, huh?” he smiled, kneeling down and reaching for the toy. “Here, let me...”

The Lorax instantly dug his claws into the Once-ler's hand with a hiss, then quickly pulled away, grabbing the toy in the process. “Sorry,” he mumbled, placing the toy in his mouth to chew on a little more. “Reflexes, man.” he gave a little laugh and batted the toy around some more, he was starting to feel a little funny, almost lightheaded, but he ignored it for now.

“S'okay, it's alright,” the Once-ler mumbled hastily, instinctively bringing his hand up to suck on the wound. “I guess you really like it,” he laughed as the guardian continued to play. In fact, the Lorax really seemed to enjoy putting the thing in his mouth...he shook his head, scolding himself for entertaining such naughty thoughts about the guardian. Why, he was practically an animal...case in point.

The Lorax rolled over, chewing on the mouse, feeling legitimately strange now, but he found he kind of liked it. “I love this thing, Beanpole,” he laughed, sucking on it, moaning lightly as more of that delicious flavor touched his tongue. “Thanks for getting it for me, you're the best.”

“No, um, no problem. No problem at all.” the Once-ler swallowed as he felt his pants growing tighter, and he shifted, discreetly covering his crotch with one hand. Why did the Lorax have to moan like that? “Y-you, um, you really think I'm the best, huh?” He scooted a little closer, eyeing the toy. If he could just get it away from the Lorax...

The Lorax batted the toy around, laughing as he hit it back and forth. “God, this thing is so great,” he giggled, then suddenly batted the toy a little harder than he meant to and it flew over to the Once-ler, landing next to his knees. He lunged for it, but the man had it in his hands before the Lorax could grab it. “Hey, give it back!” he cried, jumping up to try to reach it.

“Nah, I don't think so,” the Once-ler grinned, a perverse excitement building inside of him. He stood up and straightened up, holding the toy out of the Lorax's reach. “Tell me Moustache, how badly do you want it?”

The Lorax whined, clenching his fists in the fabric of the Once-ler's pants. “Beanpole,” he begged. “Please, I need it.” He tugged lightly on the man's pant leg, glancing up at him with wide hopeful eyes.

“You need it, huh?” the Once-ler murmured, then nodded. “Alright then! It's all yours!” he promptly dropped his pants and got on his hands and knees, reaching around to push the mouse deep inside of him. “Go on, go get it!”

The Lorax stared at the man with wide eyes, taken aback for a moment before that scent hit him again, he needed it, there was no way around that, it was intoxicating and wonderful and sent all his inhibitions away. So he quickly lunged for the Once-ler's ass, gripping onto his cheeks and spreading them, unaware that his claws were digging into the man's flesh as he leaned forward, licking his lips before suddenly shoving his tongue into the Once-ler without warning, moaning as it flicked across the tail of the toy.

The Once-ler gasped in pain as the Lorax's claws sunk into him, then again in pleasure as the Lorax's tongue pushed into his ass, sending chills down his spine. “Fuck,” he mumbled, pushing his hips back and pressing his ass against the Lorax's face. God, this was so wrong, the Lorax wasn't even really consenting. 

“God, Beanpole, that... that scent,” the Lorax mumbled, his voice muffled against the man's ass. “I don't know why, but I need it.” He shoved his tongue back inside the Once-ler, holding him firmly in place with his claws as he thrust it in as deep as it would go, he let out a groan of displeasure as he was still only able to reach the tail. “I can't reach it,” he moaned breathlessly, continuing to lick circles around the man's entrance.

Gasping and writhing under the Lorax's unintentional ministrations, the Once-ler managed to compose himself long enough to sputter out “Just reach in there, then!” The Lorax's hands were pretty small, so the Once-ler figured it wouldn't be any worse than taking a large dick. Speaking of dicks, he suddenly remembered that he possessed one, and it was aching for touch almost painfully as blood coursed through it. He reached down to wrap his hand around it, moaning loudly in relief as he did so.

The Lorax pulled back, licking his lips and nodded. “Good idea.” He didn't even think to question why the Once-ler would put such a thing in his ass in the first place, so he released one of the Once-ler's cheeks and instantly shoved two of his fingers inside, forgetting all about his claws that he had yet to retract, hardly even realizing that it was an ass he was reaching into in the first place.

“Oh god!” the Once-ler squeaked, his hand faltering on his cock and tears springing to his eyes. He wiggled uncomfortably, but stilled when he realized it was only making the Lorax's claws dig in deeper.  
“P-please, you're hurting me,” he gasped.

The Lorax's eyes widened and he carefully retracted his claws. “Sorry about that, Beanpole,” he laughed. “I forgot.” He forced his other two fingers in and wiggled them around a bit, trying to stretch the man before pushing his hand in to the wrist. “Damn, you're tight,” he murmured.

The Once-ler gasped, his mouth opening wide but no words coming out as the Lorax's hand penetrated him. He didn't know how to feel, couldn't pick one out of all the emotions washing over him—excitement and arousal at the fact that the Lorax was actually fisting him, guilt at the fact that he had deliberately taken advantage of the guardian's lowered inhibitions, fear that the Lorax might go too far to get his toy and accidentally hurt him...

The Lorax pushed his hand in a little further, managing to touch the toy, but unable to get a good grip on it without forcing it in deeper. “Beanpole!” he whined, shoving his hand in even further, but still having trouble grabbing hold of the toy, his fingers only barely brushing the tail. “C'mon, I want it back.”

The Once-ler gasped and writhed in the grass, his hips bucking involuntarily towards the Lorax's hand. “J-just take it then! It's not stuck, is it?” his eyes widened and he craned his neck to look back towards the forest guardian.

The Lorax dug his claws into the Once-ler's ass cheek. “Hold still and I'll get it!” he demanded, finally shoving his arm in all the way to the elbow and wrapping his fingers around the toy mouse before quickly yanking it out. “Yes!” he exclaimed with a laugh, instantly shoving the toy into his mouth, already forgetting where it had just been.

The Once-ler yelped in pain, then fell to his stomach, breathing heavily. He pushed himself to his knees, his cock still rock-hard and dripping precum. He shook his head at the Lorax, then reached over to wrestle the toy away from him. “Not yet!” he held it up high, away from the guardian's reach, and swiftly ripped it open.

The Lorax looked as if he were going to cry as he watched the Once-ler tear open his new toy. “Beanpole!” he cried, sitting back on the ground and staring up at the man with wide eyes, his pupils larger than ever. “Why would you do that?!”

“Be quiet,” the Once-ler responded, promptly dumping half of the catnip into his hand and pocketing the other half. He grabbed his cock and stroked it quickly, covering it with the pungent herb. “Alright Moustache, you can come and get your fix now!”

The Lorax frowned, furrowing his brow. “What the hell are y- Oh...” he moaned, sniffing the air. “Fuck, Beanpole,” he murmured, slowly crawling over to the man and sniffing around him for a second, he licked his lips, staring wide eyed at the man's cock before leaning in to nuzzle against it affectionately. “Your cock... it smells so good...” his voice was deep with need and desire and just a little bit of arousal.

“Suck on it,” the Once-ler breathed, his cock twitching in anticipation. “Come on, I know you want it.” He couldn't help but smile as bits of the herb stuck in the guardian's moustache as he nuzzled against him. The Lorax's innocent, instinctual desire was adorable, despite that it filled him with all sorts of guilty feelings.

The Lorax's tongue darted out to lick up the man's length, taking it slow, but as soon as that flavor touched his taste buds, he took the tip into his mouth without hesitation, swirling his tongue around the head and catching beads of precum along with small bits of the catnip on it.

The Once-ler made an embarrassing mewling noise as the Lorax's talented mouth sucked on his cock, teasing and pleasuring him without even trying. His hands grasped blindly for the Lorax's fur, grabbing hold of it and tugging softly. “Please,” he gasped. “Your mouth feels amazing, I just need--”

The Lorax glanced up at the Once-ler, his intoxicated mind only partially processing what he was doing. “Beanpole,” he mumbled around the man's length, taking it further into his mouth and running his tongue slowly up and down the shaft, savoring the flavor. He suddenly realized that his own cock was rock hard, when had that happened? He let out a little whine, unconsciously thrusting his barbed and knotted length against the air.

The Once-ler's eyes widened in apprehension at the sight of the Lorax's intimidating cock, but at the same time, a raw desire to be violently fucked open by it rose inside of him. The Lorax was truly an animal, and perhaps the Once-ler was too, because he was having a terribly difficult time controlling that base desire. His hips rose and fell, his cock slipping in and out of the Lorax's mouth, and the Once-ler couldn't help shuddering each time that teasingly soft moustache brushed against his shaft. “Lorax,” he groaned. He needed the other's cock, couldn't go another minute without it inside of him, but he had no idea how to ask.

The Lorax licked the last bit of catnip from the Once-ler's cock, giving it one final suck before allowing it to slide from his mouth. He reached up to grip the man's collar, pushing him back slowly and climbing on top of his chest. “Beanpole,” he moaned, gazing into the Once-ler's eyes for a moment then instantly diving down to attack his neck with kisses and small bites. He still wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but he just knew the man had more catnip and he wanted it, no, needed it, no matter what. “C'mon, Beanpole,” he breathed, sucking hard on the Once-ler's neck, ensuring there would be a large dark spot when he pulled away.

“L-listen,” the Once-ler gasped, baring his neck for the Lorax with a submissive moan. “I-I'll give you the rest of the catnip, just—ah—please, I need you to...mm, I need you to fuck me.” His hand groped around for the Lorax's cock, grabbing it and then recoiling almost immediately when he felt sharp barbs digging into his palm. Oh god, what had he gotten himself into? But he still wanted it, still needed it with a burning passion, and the lack of a mouth on his cock made him more desperate than ever.

The Lorax bit down on the man's neck with an almost feral growl and he immediately slid down the Once-ler's body, settling between his legs and spreading them far apart. He said nothing as he positioned himself against the Once-ler's entrance, just watched the man's face with an expression that almost looked like hunger. He licked his lips in anticipation and quickly thrust inside, not stopping until his knot pressed against the Once-ler's entrance. “Fuck, Beanpole,” he moaned, unsheathing his claws to dig them into the man's thighs.

The Once-ler unleashed a scream of absolute agony, which tapered off into sobs and little whimpers as he thrust his hips masochistically against the Lorax. “You—fuck, your cock is so...” he couldn't find the word to finish his sentence, so he gave up and pushed himself down harder, trying to take the Lorax's knot into him as well. Tears streamed down his cheeks but he did not falter, one hand grabbing his own cock to stroke it roughly in an attempt to drown out the pain. He was vaguely aware that there was warm liquid trailing down his ass, but he couldn't have paid attention if he tried, too caught up in this painful pseudo-bestiality. 

The Lorax was more than happy to oblige the Once-ler's masochism, pulling his cock out to the tip, the barbs raking along his inner walls, before slamming back in, forcing his knot in as well. “God, Beanpole, you take it good,” he laughed breathlessly. “You doing okay?” he obviously didn't care too much about the man's answer because as soon as he'd finished speaking, he was already pulling his knot out again.

The Once-ler bit back a scream as the Lorax's knot entered him, stretching him farther than he thought possible. “Fuck! Yes, yes, I'm fine, I'm great!” his hand flew over his cock, stroking it hard and fast as his free hand reached down to squeeze his balls. He grew more and more aroused each second, until he was snapping his hips up and down, forcing the Lorax's knot inside of him over and over again and jerking his cock almost painfully hard, but it still wasn't enough. “Lorax, please,” he begged, grabbing the guardian and trying to force his head down. “Suck my cock while you're fucking me.”

The Lorax was too far gone, blinded by lust and desire and an animalistic urge to ravage the man below him. He took the Once-ler's cock into his mouth without a moment's hesitation, sucking hard and moving his tongue quickly across the length as he jerked his hips in time with the Once-ler, moaning each time his knot slipped inside.

That was enough for the Once-ler, and he thrust his hips erratically into the air a few times before his orgasm slammed into him like a runaway train and he blew his load into the Lorax's mouth, coating the guardian's tongue and throat with his sticky ejaculate. He pitifully bucked his hips up a few more times before going completely limp, sprawled out on the lush grass with a stupid smile on his face and the Lorax's knot still buried inside of him.

The Lorax gasped as the Once-ler's cum filled his mouth, but he quickly swallowed it down, licking his lips and staring hungrily at the man before pulling his cock out to the tip and promptly slamming it back in again, completely uncaring to the fact that the Once-ler had already gotten off.

“Oh!” the Once-ler gasped as the Lorax slammed into him again, propelling his limp body several inches across the ground. Now that he'd already come, he didn't enjoy the frightening cock in him nearly as much, and he quickly fumbled his hand into his vest pocket, producing the rest of the catnip. “Hey! Moustache! Pull out and you can have this, okay?”

The Lorax's eyes widened, his pupils dilating, and he quickly retracted his claws from the man's legs and yanked his cock out roughly, sitting back and watching the Once-ler's catnip filled hand with an almost desperate expression on his face. “Beanpole,” he gasped, reaching out to touch the man's leg lightly, trailing his claws down it with a needy whine. “Please.”

The Once-ler shuddered, willing his cock to stay down as the Lorax raked his claws sensually down his leg. “Okay, okay,” he murmured, and pulled himself up to a sitting position, wincing as he realized how damaged his ass really was. He closed his catnip-covered hand in a fist around the Lorax's bloody cock (goddammit, that was his blood, wasn't it?) and pumped it slowly before pulling his hand away with a sly grin. “Go get it.”

The Lorax moaned lightly as the Once-ler pumped his cock and let out a little growl as the man pulled away, but before he could say anything, he found the scent of his cock hitting him and he glanced down at it. “Fuck,” he mumbled, leaning down to close his lips around his own length, letting out a moan of both pleasure and desire as the tastes of catnip and blood mixed in his mouth. He pricked his tongue on his own barbs, but didn't even seem to notice as he took himself further and further into his mouth, somehow managing to fit the knot inside as well, not stopping until his lips were firmly pressed up against his sheath.

“Holy shit,” the Once-ler breathed, and he couldn't stop his cock from hardening again as he took in the incredible sight. “Move,” he murmured, closing his hand around his own cock and stroking it rapidly. “C'mon, I wanna see you suck yourself off. Cum all over that beautiful moustache for me.” He moaned and bucked his tired hips up into his hand.

The Lorax found himself unable to do anything but comply, so he moved, sliding his mouth up to the tip of his length, his knot making a wet popping sound as it slipped from between his lips. He stopped to swirl his tongue around the tip for a moment, letting out a low moan as it caught on the barbs, then quickly took himself fully into his mouth again. How come he'd never tried this before?

The Once-ler took in a sharp breath and stroked himself faster, his free hand flying to his mouth as he moaned softly. He grimaced as he realized that it was still covered in blood and catnip, and he'd smeared it all over his mouth. Well, he had better things to worry about right now, such as not coming before the Lorax did. He slowed down his hand, going just fast enough to keep him teetering on the edge but not sending him over just yet.

The Lorax took himself quickly in and out a few more times before finally releasing, he pulled off his cock as he did so, catching half of his load in his mouth and the other half all over his moustache. “Fuck,” he gasped, swallowing his own cum and licking his lips. His eyes wandered to the Once-ler, who looked dangerously close to orgasm and he caught another whiff of catnip. Did the man have more? He crawled closer, eyeing the man carefully as he sniffed him. “You have more, don't you, Beanpole?” he practically moaned, smacking the man's hands away from his cock and leaning down to take it deep into his throat.

The Once-ler gasped and thrust his hips up, releasing in the Lorax's mouth for the second time that day. He moaned and grabbed the guardian, pulling him off of his cock and holding him close as he captured his mouth in a kiss, the messes on their faces smearing together. “Fuck, Lorax,” he breathed, biting down on the guardian's lip and then thrusting his tongue into his mouth. “I don't know what you are, if you're a person or an animal, but I like it.” 

The Lorax's eyes shot open as he realized where the catnip smell was coming from and he dug his claws into the Once-ler's shoulders, biting down on his tongue before licking down the man's chin. “I knew you had more, Beanpole,” he growled, trailing his tongue up the Once-ler's cheek then back down to flick across his lips, finally slipping it back into the man's mouth with a soft groan.

The Once-ler let out a surprised noise, and then his eyes fluttered shut and he moaned helplessly as the Lorax licked the catnip from his face. “T-there's more on my hand,” he offered, his voice slightly hopeful as he lifted said hand to the Lorax's face for inspection.

The Lorax gave the Once-ler's hand a small sniff and instantly grabbed onto it, licking across the man's palm, then between his fingers before finally taking two of them into his mouth, sucking and licking them slowly, savoring the delicious taste before moving on to the remaining fingers to give them the same treatment. 

The Once-ler moaned, slightly lightheaded as the Lorax sucked on his fingers. When he was finished, the Once-ler pulled his hand away and lay back down in the grass, pulling the Lorax down with him. “You're gonna hate me when you're sober, aren't you?” he muttered, holding the Lorax close and pressing his face into the guardian's fur. That nagging guilt was returning, along with a sort of self-hatred at taking advantage of the inebriated guardian.

The Lorax blinked, wrapping his arms around the Once-ler with a little groan. “Hate you?” he murmured, then suddenly gave a loud laugh, nuzzling against the man's chest. “You should be the one hating me! I made you bleed everywhere,” he laughed. “Sorry, that's not funny.” he added quickly, though he couldn't help snickering.

The Once-ler relaxed as the Lorax laughed, and he couldn't suppress a giggle as well. “No man, that was totally hot! You're like, so good at fucking it isn't even funny. Your cock is crazy.” He gave the Lorax a squeeze and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Thanks,” he mumbled, his cheeks heating up.

The Lorax grinned up at the Once-ler and leaned up to give him a quick kiss before settling back down against his chest, unconsciously kneading his claws in the fabric of the man's shirt with a content sigh. “Seriously, though, we need to get some more of that stuff. It's like the best thing ever,” he murmured.

The Once-ler grinned and shook his head. The Lorax really was like a cat. “I'll buy more tomorrow,” he promised, his eyes slipping shut. And maybe the Lorax would warm up to the idea of fucking when he wasn't high on catnip...


End file.
